yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels cards
This is an INCOMPLETE list of all the cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels. Monsters Normal Monsters * Archfiend Soldier * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Charcoal Inpachi * D.D. Trainer * Divine Dragon Ragnarok * Dunames Dark Witch * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Neos * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Giga Gagagigo * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Mad Dog of Darkness * Mechanicalchaser * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Summoned Skull Effect Monsters * Abyss Soldier * Abyssal Kingshark * Airknight Parshath * Alien Ammonite * Alien Dog * Alien Grey * Alien Hypno * Alien Kid * Alien Overlord * Alien Telepath * Alien Warrior * Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 * Ancient Crimson Ape * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Angel 07 * Anteatereatingant * Apprentice Magician * Aqua Spirit * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Armageddon Knight * Armed Dragon LV3 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Samurai - Ben Kei * Armored Axon Kicker * Asura Priest * Athena * Axe Dragonute * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Barrel Dragon * Batteryman AA * Batteryman Charger * Batteryman D * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Batteryman Micro-Cell * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Beast King Barbaros * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Berserk Gorilla * Birdface * Black Ptera * Black Salvo * Black Stego * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Bora the Spear * Blackwing - Elphin the Raven * Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield * Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Blizzard Dragon * Botanical Lion * Bountiful Artemis * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Card Trooper * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Chaos Necromancer * Chiron the Mage * Command Knight * Copy Plant * Copycat * Counselor Lily * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Seer * Cyber Archfiend * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Valley * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Dancing Fairy * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Crusader * Dark Dust Spirit * Dark Grepher * Dark Resonator * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Simorgh * Dark Valkyria * Dark Verger * Dark Voltanis * Debris Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Defender, the Magical Knight * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Des Koala * Des Lacooda * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Dimension Fortress Weapon * Disenchanter * Doomcaliber Knight * Doomsday Horror * Drillroid * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Elemental Hero Prisma * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Woodsman * Endymion, the Master Magician * Evil Dragon Ananta * Gadget Arms * Giant Orc * Giant Rat * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Golem Sentry * Grave Squirmer * Great Maju Garzett * Green Gadget * Grinder Golem * Guardian of Order * Hecatrice * Hyper Synchron * Inaba White Rabbit * Junk Synchron * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Lifeforce Harmonizer * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Marauding Captain * Mask of Darkness * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Mind Protector * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Remoten * Mystic Tomato * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Obelisk the Tormentor * Outstanding Dog Marron * Overdrive Teleporter * Oyster Meister * Plaguespreader Zombie * Puppet Master * Psychic Commander * Rainbow Dragon * Red Gadget * Shiny Black "C" * Skilled Dark Magician * Snipe Hunter * Solar Flare Dragon * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Spear Cretin * Spirit of the Six Samurai * Sunlight Unicorn * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Swarm of Locusts * Swarm of Scarabs * Steamroid * Submarineroid * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Twin-Sword Marauder * Violet Witch * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Hammerer * Volcanic Scattershot * Whirlwind Prodigy Fusion Monsters *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Evil Hero Malicious Fiend *Zombie Warrior *Elemental Hero Thunder Giant *Elemental Hero Wildedge Synchro Monsters * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Armory Arm * Black Rose Dragon * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master * Colossal Fighter * Dark Strike Fighter * Exploder Dragonwing * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian * Iron Chain Dragon * Power Tool Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Turbo Warrior * Trident Dragion Spell Cards * "A" Cell Breeding Device * "A" Cell Incubator * "A" Cell Scatter Burst * A Legendary Ocean * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Advanced Ritual Art * Against the Wind * Allure of Darkness * Amulet of Ambition * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Ancient Forest * Ancient Leaf * Ancient Rules * Armed Changer * Axe of Despair * Battery Charger * Battle Tuned * Big Bang Shot * Big Evolution Pill * Big Wave Small Wave * Black Garden * Black Whirlwind * Blaze Accelerator * Book of Eclipse * Book of Life * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Brain Control * Brain Research Lab * Burden of the Mighty * Call of the Mummy * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Celestial Transformation * Chain Energy * Chain Summoning * Charge of the Light Brigade * Code A Ancient Ruins * Cold Wave * Contract with the Abyss * Contract with the Dark Master * Creature Seizure * Creature Swap * Crystal Abundance * Crystal Beacon * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Promise * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Calling * Dark Core * Dark Eruption * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dark Fusion * Dark Room of Nightmare * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * De-Fusion * De-Synchro * Degenerate Circult * Destiny Draw * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade * Double Tool C&D * Dragged Down into the Grave * Dragon's Mirror * E - Emergency Call * Emergency Provisions * Emergency Teleport * End of the World * Enemy Controller * Heavy Storm * Monster Reborn * Nightmare's Steelcage * Tremendous Fire * Wave-Motion Cannon Trap Cards *A Hero Emerges *Accumulated Fortune *All-Out Attacks *Anti-Spell Fragrance *Attack of the Cornered Rat *Backs to the Wall *Bad Reaction to Simochi *Barrel Behind the Door *Battle Teleportation *Beast Soul Swap *Beckoning Light *Begone, Knave! *Birthright *Black Horn of Heaven *Bottomless Trap Hole *By Order of the Emperor *Ceasefire *Chain Strike *Cloak and Dagger *Common Charity *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Crush Card Virus *Cry Havoc! *Crystal Pair *Crystal Raigeki *Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell *D.D. Dynamite *Damage Condenser *Dark Bribe *Dark Deal *Deck Devastation Virus *Defense Draw *Delta Crow - Anti Reverse *Dimension Wall *Dimensional Prison *Discord *Divine Wrath *DNA Surgery *DNA Transplant *Double-Edged Sword Technique *Dragon's Rage *Draining Shield *Drastic Drop Off *Dust Tornado *Ebon Arrow *Eradicator Epidemic Virus *Escape from the Dark Dimension *Magic Cylinder *Magic Jammer *Mirror Force *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Seven Tools of the Bandit